Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic body that can be used primarily as a magnetic core for coils, inductors and other electronic components, as well as an electronic component containing such magnetic body.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic components such as inductors, choke coils, transformers, etc. (so-called “coil components” and “inductance components”) have a magnetic body as their magnetic core, and a coil formed inside or on the surface of the magnetic core. For the material of magnetic body, Ni—Cu—Zn ferrite and other types of ferrite are generally used.
There has been a demand for electronic components of this type to accommodate greater current (have higher current ratings) in recent years, and to meet this demand, switching the material of the magnetic body from the traditional ferrite materials to metal materials is being studied. Metal materials include Fe—Cr—Si alloy and Fe—Al—Si alloy whose saturated magnetic flux densities are higher than those of ferrite materials. On the other hand, these materials have substantially lower volume resistivities compared to ferrite materials.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a compacted powder magnetic core that uses Fe—Cr—Al alloy powder as soft magnetic material powder, and a method for manufacturing such powder magnetic core.